Mine!
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Derek reminds Garcia just who she belongs to. Smut!


Title: Mine.

Summary: Derek reminds Garcia just who she belongs to. Smut!

* * *

A/n: I'm back!! evil grin and I've been catching up on the latest Criminal Minds episodes after my surgery and when I got to the end of Damaged I was so disappointed that was there they decided to leave it. Derek walking out on the conversation and us never knowing his reaction! It drove me crazy, so on that note I decided to make my own delusional ending! I hope you guys enjoy this quick little Ficlet!

* * *

Derek Morgan was happily chatting to Emily as they walked into the bullpen his duffel bag slung over his back. He sent her one last telling smile before he turned and greeted Reid, seriously startling the young doctor as he squeaked and nearly tumbled out of his chair. He chuckled rolling his eyes as he deposited his duffel bag back to its original home under his desk.

He was going to go make himself a strong cup of coffee when Reid announced that there was someone waiting in Rossi's office, and as if he had been listening Kevin Lynch came strolling out of the office looking nervous but resigned and determined. Rossi on the other hand just looked amused.

When Kevin announced that his apparent "man to man" chat was about Penelope he felt the breathe hitch in his throat and he demanded to know just what about Penelope, Kevin felt the need to talk about.

"I don't know." Reid answered worriedly as he glanced at Emily , and than the smirking JJ before turning confused eyes back on Kevin. The only thing Reid knew was that if someone didn't Derek just what was going on with Penelope he was likely to do some damage , most likely starting with Kevin who was currently squirming under Derek's harsh glare. Reid didn't blame him, if Derek look at him like that he would squirm and pale too- hell he maybe would even run. Maybe he should suggest that to Kevin.

He was about to do that to when the smirking JJ finally got Derek's attention and he turned his dark demanding gaze on her. JJ bravely ignored Derek's lethal looked and sing-songed "Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree." A huge perky grin broke out on her face as she practically danced away leaving a stunned Derek behind.

"Get outta here. Are you serious?" Derek called after her practically growling as JJ just hummed louder in an effort to ignore him and walked out of the bullpen with a renewed bounce in her step.

"Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever gonna happen around here." Emily whistled, smiling just a little as she took a seat at her desk. She was going to stay right here and get a front row pass to all the drama. She turned as she heard heavy foot falls, frowning as Derek stalked out of the bullpen and back towards Penelope's office with a dangerous glint of anger and hurt.

"Mother Fuc…" Penelope Garcia cursed as the door to her office slammed open, causing her to rear up and bang her head on the pullout draw of her desk. Rubbing her head with a scowl, she stood up to see who was interrupting her babies tune up. She cocked one questioning eyebrow Derek's way as he stood in the doorway the steaming practically coming out of his ears.

She jumped as he scowled and slammed the office door closed again with a enough force to rattle the penholder she had sitting pretty on her desk. His whole body seemed to tighten up and nerve in his cheek began to twitch.

"Is it true?" He demanded staring straight at her. Penelope could hear the raw anger in his voice but she knew him well enough to hear the undertones of hurt in his simple statement. He wasn't just livid he was aching and hurting.

"Well sugar," She moved to lean against the cabinet and sent him a saucy smile wrinkling her nose as it failed to even make his lips twitch. "As the Goddess of Wisdom of All Things, I know everything. You'll have to be a little more specific there, Lambchop."

Penelope frowned when her attempt as humor seemed to fall flat. Derek wasn't smiling , he didn't even move he was just looking at her as if he'd never seen her before. She almost certain that was what hurt the most. Nobody knew her better than Derek not even JJ. And if he didn't…. mentally she shook herself she wasn't going to go there. A life without Derek just wasn't going to fly in her book.

"Is it true Penelope are you with Kevin?"

She couldn't help but flinch at his tone. She'd never heard him sound so broken. She kept silent for a moment, chewing on her lip and staring guilty down at the floor. She swallowed in a hope to gain some courage and shakily answered "Yes."

His sharp intake of breath caused her head to snap up and look it at him. His eyes were closed and he was standing rigid in the middle of the room with his fists clenching and unclenching. For the life of her she couldn't think of why. She knew Derek cared about her, but she was quick to find out it was a more sister like affection than she hoped for.

"Why?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes. It was that look that caused her defenses to just disappear altogether and before she even could think about it or stop herself she stared straight at him and the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Because I couldn't have you."

Every muscle in Derek's body tightened at the look in her eyes and An animal like growl rumbled up through his chest as his eyes flashed at her like a lions giving warning before a pounce.

And pounce he did.

Before either of them could blink, he crossed the room and pulling her to him and locking his arms around her so that they were chest-to-chest, pelvis-to-pelvis with their legs intertwined. She wet her lips –her tongue tiny, pink and delicate – and he wanted to grab hold of her and ravage the sweet, inner well f her mouth and that kittenish little tongue until she was sobbing and pleading for more, for everything he could give her. His lungs heaving with need, even the air between their bodies felt thick, heavy, the tension growing and expanding, her luminous eyes shocked wide, as if she felt it too.

"You have no idea what I want." He rasped his eyes burning with anger, lust and something that was seething just beneath the surface.

"Tell me than." She said huskily all thoughts of Kevin long out of her head the moment Derek entered her personal space, but if she was honest, they were gone the minute he walked into the room.

He growled out a mumbled oath, his control snapping so sharply she could have sworn she could hear the sibilant hiss as it shattered and than he was there the touch of his warm mouth electric against the coolness of her own. And it took her breath , stealing it straight from her panting lungs. He kissed like something that was feral and wild – as if he could take every part of her through her mouth and claim it for his own.

She moaned, unable to get enough of him. He growled low in his throat and kissed her harder than and his hands clutching at the slivery sides of her throat, thumbs pressed just beneath her quivering chin . His mouth slanting across hers, taking instant possession, demanding her submission. She gave it freely. He overwhelmed her , his taste , his scent and his touch sent everything inside her going hot and soft , melting for him. She ached from deep inside all the way to the surface of her skin , her desire making her crazed for more of his touch , his taste.

"Derek." She gasped tilting her pelvis until she could feel the thick, heavy ridge inside his jeans pressing into the aching needy part of her. "Please don't stop. Don't stop."

He swallowed her breathless plea and his hands moved down her collarbone, over her chest until the lush weight of her breasts filled his hands, her nipples like hardened berries beneath his thumb as he stroked them. They both gasped, breaths soughing together, and Derek slid one hand under the neckline of her shirt and wrenching until the fabric tore with a sharp slice of a sound. His fingers ruthlessly burrowed beneath the delicate lace of her bra, and he cupped her naked breast in the rough heat of his palm, molding, rubbing, pinching and massaging as the other hand ran down her back and curving around that sweet ass. He jerked her backward until her back hit the edge of the desk and lifted her on it without breaking the kiss.

"Pull your skirt out of the way." He growled his voice savage, dark and full of predatory demand. Without a moments of hesitation she wrenched the fabric out of the way and opened her legs to him whimpering as he ground into her , and the knowledge that only his jeans and her panties separated her from the one thing she wanted right now set her body aflame.

Now that he hand her in his arms and under her hands, Derek couldn't get enough. She tasted like something he needed to live and now that he found it he would be damned if anyone was going to take her away from him. The need to consume her had him groaning and pressing further into her. His hands roamed wildly down the line of her spine , her shoulders , ribs , the lush swells of her breasts. He was shaking with the need to rip her clothes from her body and bare them to her gaze and his touch. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees and press his face into that most intimate part of her , taking her with his tongue , lashing and thrusting until she gave him everything he wanted, tasting every part of her.

"More." She moaned , breathless biting at his lower lip and he lost it. He restraint broke and he knew he was going to have her right here, right now on the office room floor. Chanting a low stream of curse words into her mouth, he pressed his hand between her legs and ripped the out the damp gusset of her panties , the tender delicate feel of her sex beneath him caused him to moan and his body to tremble with need.

She was hot , wet, the softest sweetest thing he ever felt and immediately he buried two thick fingers deep inside her, his thumb brushing against the swollen heat of her clit. She cried out and he pressed deeper, sinking all the way up to his knuckles. He stroked her with his thumb, and his fingers curled inside her stroking her deep inside as well. She stiffened in his arms for a tight breathless second and than melted against him. Shivering and whimpering with pleasure against his mouth as the sensations inside her swelled. He swallowed every sound their breathe tangled, gasping and rough. He wanted more. All of her. Everything he could take.

"Penelope." He groaned rubbing her name into his lips and she arched against him, pulsing hard and deep around his fingers, filling him slowly with desire. "I want you to come in my hand baby girl, all hot slick and wet. I want it right now!"

Penelope moaned his name, crazed with the need to feel every possible inch of him that she could. Somehow, she managed to claw his shirt up and over his hand without breaking the contact for longer than a moment and tossed it to the floor. Then she groaned deep in her throat running her hands over the masculine power she uncovered. She ran her hands over the fever-hot skin of his shoulders, and running the length of his spine lightly scratching his back on her way up.

The taste of his mouth and the feeling of his hands her was better than anything she had ever known before. He didn't touch her because to wanted to seduce her, he touched her, and tasted her as if he had to . As if, he craved her. As if, he was starved for her. Those wicked, wonderful fingers were quickly unraveling her into a hot sobbing; shivering mess as he gently pinched her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger the other buried possessively between her thighs. She wanted to hold on to the sensations that were moving through warm speed throughout her body but they were too overwhelming to contain, and he was just to ruthless in his insistence, demanding her pleasure. Knowing just where to touch her and how to deep to stroke, to thrust and how fast devastating her with the knowledge of her body , as if he knew just how to make her burn. And he did. She felt blinded by the intensity and shocking rush of swelling ecstasy that slammed into her knocking the breathe from her lungs in a loud , keening cry. She flung her head back the pleasure pumping wonderfully throughout her body. She felt his mouth press against the rapid flutter of her jugular , felt the erotic slid of his teeth as she stroked them across her vulnerable flesh before he bit down-hard sure enough to leave a bruise and maybe draw a hint of blood.

Biting her ear just be his growled into it. "Mine." His eyes flashed ownership at her. Penelope went liquid. She'd never, in her life, gone fully wet from nothing but a nip on the ear, but she had when he did it. Of course, just the sound of his voice made her dampen her panties so it really should be that much of a shock. She tightened her legs around him without conscious thought, a natural reaction to the full state of arousal he'd just effortlessly taken her to despite the fact she feel from the ecstasy plateau just seconds ago.

"All yours." She purred her acquiescence to his claim. Her hands moved down his body to grasp what she really wanted. "Mine."

That knowledge cranked up the stunning force in the room make her want him so bad, she was willing to beg for it if she could find enough air in her lungs for anymore speech. She pulled him closer and he kissed her harder and she greedily accepted him aggression –matching it. No matter how hard ke kissed her , she kissed him back with a breathless urgency as if knowing turned her on more than the touch of his mouth against hers. The next thing Derek knew he was trapping her up against her office wall, surprised to find they had move from off the desk. Pushing her against the smooth surface of the wall, he curled his fingers around her left knee and lifted, the spread position giving him room to press his aching erection into the soft, hot liquid part of her.

"Please." Penelope pleaded. "I need you."

That was all it took to spend them crashing against the office floor , and before the feel of her body on top of his drove out all coherent thought , he was glad he locked that damn door when he came barreling in. His breathe hissed through his teeth with the keen sensation, his body feeling everything more intensely with her withering under him. His right hand worked furiously with the buttons on his jeans , grunting in victory as the button broke free and his able to have Garcia in the way he dreamed of for months.

He gasped as she surged into her and her nails dug into his back as she pleaded and moaned for more. Derek had every intention of filling each and every one of her pleas. He started to move, deeper and faster and it broke him down. The feeling of burying himself inside her until she'd taken all of him was more than he could bare. He swallowed her sharp groan of pleasure as he pulled back and slammed back into her in the way he dreamed of doing wince the moment he first met her. Each thrust sweeter than the last for the both of them.

It was over an hour later before Penelope could even feel her bones in her body. It took another minute for her to be able to coherently think and remember her own name. She absolutely adored every minute of it. In the aftermath of what Penelope full heartedly believed to be one of the most incredible experiences of her life, Penelope laid curled into Derek's side on her office floor with body sprawled across his amazing muscular chest. They shed their clothes and shoes, and their breathing had long since returned to normal. One of his hands rested possessively on the small of her back, his thumb stroking a lazy sensual pattern, which made her want to purr in pleasure. The other was stroking the tangled curls of his chaotic blonde hair.

"What happens now?" She whispered staring up at the object of her lustful fantasies for the past year.

Derek shifted positions so he could stare at her , put kept a strong grip on her waist , refusing to let her go. "I guess, we just decided what we want." He practically had to force himself to say those words , now that he had her he didn't think he could let her go. Especially not to Kevin Lynch. Penelope was meant for no one but him.

" I…what happened…happened," she tried to ignore the lump in her throat that her words were causing her. "Neither one of us said anything about wanting more…neither one of us said anything about..." She trailed of lamely and Derek felt that if he didn't say something now. He was going to lose her forever.

"I do," Derek said as he cupped her face in his hands, staring at her just as intently as she was staring at him. "I want more." He added "a lot more of you Penelope."

"I want everything from this," Derek growled a determined glint in his eyes , there's was no way in hell that he wasn't getting it. Just let her try and get rid of him. He thought stubbornly.

"Everything?" She squeaked. suddenly she felt as if all the air, all the moisture had been sucked out of the room. Her dream felt so close , but she had to make sure her and Derek were on the same page before she grabbed it and run with it for all it was worth. "What does everything mean?"

"Now that I've had you," He grabbed her chin and forced her beautiful green eyes to stare straight into his. "I'm not going to let you go. You're mine. That's what it means." He said calmly, but deadly serious as he lifted away from her, causing her to moan softly at the loss of contact.

She tugged him back to her and smiled when he rolled on top of her pressing himself back into her.

"Yours." Derek growled at agreement and lowered his mouth to her neck to run his tongue over his bite mark. "Love you Penelope." He muttered without a briefest thought , and caused her heart to flutter so fast she cold have sworn she was going into cardiac arrest.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to respond in kind, the supposed to be locked door opened and in walked an oblivious Reid and Emily. The moment Reid's eyes landed on them he squeaked and covered his eyes with his hands. "AHHHH!!"

"God blind me!" He screeched as he closed the door behind and hightailed out of that wing of the FBI headquarters so fast, he looked like a speeding, skinny longhaired blur.

Emily had a cat that ate the canary smile as she sauntered back on the hallway after a still screeching Reid, pondering just how she was going to get a clueless genius locked into a room like that. "Just when I thought nothing scandalous was ever gonna happen around here." She muttered to her self with a grin.

She loved her job.

* * *

A/n: Well folks that it! How's that for a return? Hope you like it! A little side not I do not ship Reid and Emily in the least bit but since JJ is now pregnant my poor little ship was taken on water and sunk. So I just needed to add something for Reid , he's my favorite.

Thanks so much for reading and hope you review

D.


End file.
